Hadiah Permainan
by Mrs. Bastian
Summary: Sepenggal cerita tentang Serizawa's army pada suatu hari/ ONESHOOT/ No YAOI and just friendship


**Hadiah Permainan**

_Crows Zero's fanfiction by Mrs. Bastian_

_Crows Zero Movie © Mataichiro Yamamoto_

.

.

.

Bukan Serizawa Tamao orangnya jka tidak bisa mengatasi segala hal dengan sikap tenang. Ia tahu bahwa ia akan kalah setelah ini, namun wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Sejujurnya, ia benci jika harus kalah dalam bermain kartu seperti ini.

"Yak, aku menang."

Serizawa melirik sedikit ke arah Tsutsumoto yang baru saja meletakkan beberapa kartu di atas meja. _Kuso_! Pria judo itu ternyata memiliki nilai kartu sempurna.

"Kurasa setelah ini kau tidak akan memiliki nyali untuk bermain denganku lagi, Serizawa." Suara Tokaji yang berbaur dengan asap rokok mau tak mau membuat Serizawa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bodoh. Tidak akan secepat itu," ucap Serizawa seraya mengambil jatah kartunya. Seringai tipisnya juga tak lupa ia tunjukkan. Sok keren di saat seperti ini tidak salah, bukan?

Keheningan muncul setelah itu. Serizawa dan Tokaji tetap melanjutkan permainan kartu mereka, sedangkan Tsutsumoto yang mulai bosan menunggu dua lawannya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Manabu dan Takeshi yang tengah membakar beberapa tusuk sosis.

"Waaaah, Tokio-kun! Keren sekali."

"Apa ini baru? Dimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Lagi-lagi Serizawa menolehkan kepalanya saat suara berisik dari kembar Mikami mengusik konsentrasinya. Ia pun meletakkan kartunya dan menghampiri Tokio yang sudah dikerubungi oleh dua teman kembarnya dan Tsutsumoto. Serizawa bahkan tidak mempedulikan Tokaji yang memprotes permainan kartu mereka.

"Aku ingin mencobanya." Perkataan Serizawa langsung saja membuat orang di sekelilingnya menatapnya.

"Hei, kau kan tidak bisa mengendarai motor," ucap Tsutsumoto.

Serizawa mendorong Tokio dan meraih helm sahabatnya tersebut sebelum menaiki motor. "Siapa yang bilang? Aku sudah jago sekarang."

Tsutsumoto gantian memandang Tokio, dan Tokio hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Hati-hati, Tamao. Kau baru saja melunasi hutangmu, jadi jangan sampai kau memiliki hutang lagi," ucap Tokio untuk Serizawa yang kini sudah menghidupkan mesin motor.

"Jangan banyak bicara, lebih baik kau duduk dan bermain kartu saja sana." Dan setelah itu, Serizawa menjalankan motor Tokio dengan satu tarikan gas saja.

.

.

"Kau yakin dia akan selamat?"

Tokio terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Tokaji. "Tidak," ucapnya seraya membuang satu kartu di atas meja.

DUK

Baik Tokio dan Tokaji langsung menoleh saat sebuah spion motor mendarat di sisi samping meja.

"Akan kuganti nanti," ucap Serizawa datar. Tokio dapat melihat dengan jelas darah yang mengalir dari siku pria pendek itu.

Tokaji menghembuskan asap rokonya. "Apa kubilang?"

Tokio berdiri dan meraih pundak Serizawa. "Duduklah. Dimana kau jatuh tadi?"

"Sekitar dua blok dari sini." Serizawa sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan saat Tokio mengusap lukanya dengan kain.

"Waaah, Serizawa. Sepertinya kau butuh sedikit permainan."

Serizawa mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tahu jika yang berbicara dengannya sekarang adalah Manabu. Untung saja sepasang saudara kembar itu memiliki tatanan rambut yang berbeda.

"Kulihat mood-mu sedang tidak baik, eh," lanjut Manabu.

"Cobalah sebentar saja." Kali ini Takeshi yang menimpali. "Kami yakin setelah ini kau akan memiliki semangat lagi."

Setelah berpikir singkat, Serizawa berdiri dan berjalan mendekati dua orang kembar itu. Mengabaikan tatapan kesal Tokio untuknya. "Tunjukkan padaku," ucapnya santai seraya merilekskan leher dan kesepuluh jarinya.

"Yak, ini dia." Takeshi meletakkan sebuah bola pimpong di atas tanah sebelum kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Kami tahu permainan ini membosankan, tapi jika kau dapat melakukannya, itu berarti kau sangat hebat," ucap Manabu.

Serizawa hanya menatap bola kuning kecil di bawahnya tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"Kau hanya perlu menendang bolanya seperti ini−" Perkataan Manabu terputus ketika ia menendang bola pimpong yang tadi diletakkan Takeshi. "Dan memasukkannya di tong itu seperti yang kulakukan."

Tendangan pimpong Manabu memang sempurna. Bola kuning kecil itu masuk tanpa harus menabrak benda apapun yang ada di sekeliling tong sampah itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu," ucap Takeshi seraya menaruh bola pimpong seperti apa yang tadi telah dilakukan kembarannya.

Ini mudah. Serizawa menyeringai lebar. Seperti biasa, ia selalu mengukur arah dengan tangannya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mundur dua langkah untuk bersiap menendang. Namun belum sampai langkah mundur kedua ia ambil, Tokaji memanggilnya.

Tokaji mengeluarkan selembar uang _yen _dan mengangkatnya ke udara."Aku bertaruh ini untukmu."

"Simpan saja uangmu." Serizawa semakin mengembangkan seringai sombongnya. "Atau kau akan menyesal karena sudah bertaruh untukku."

Serizawa melanjutkan persiapan permainannya. Sekali lagi ia mengambil langkah mundur, dan mengangkat tangannya sekilas untuk mengukur arah. Yak, ini dia! Serizawa siap dengan ini. Pria itu mengambil langkah pasti untuk menendang pimpong di bawahnya, sebelum mengayunkan kakinya sekuat mungkin pada benda kuning itu. Semua pasang mata yang menyaksikan hal itu segera mengikuti arah pimpong itu melayang. Namun ternyata−

"Hoi, bolanya masih di sini."

Betapa terkejutnya Serizawa ketika ia mendengar suara Takeshi yang sedang berjongkok di sampingnya.

Ia...

Gagal.

Gelak tawa Manabu memancing gelak tawa yang lainnya juga. Tokaji pun juga tertawa, bahkan Takeshi langsung tersungkur ke tanah karena tidak kuat menahan tawanya. Serizawa memperhatikan orang-orang itu, dan ketika pandangannya beralih ke arah Tokio yang juga tertawa lepas, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Bolanya terlalu kecil, aku jadi tidak bisa merasakan keberadaannya." Serizawa berdalih untuk meredam rasa malunya, namun respon yang ia dapat adalah suara tawa yang semakin kencang.

Cukup. Serizawa merasakan panas yang menjalar hingga ke kedua telinganya. Dengan cepat ia menarik kasar kerah jaket Manabu. "Aku ingin mencobanya lagi."

Walaupun sempat terdiam karena takut, Manabu kembali tertawa saat melepaskan cengkraman Serizawa. "Maaf, Serizawa. Permainan ini hanya berlaku satu hari sa−"

"Apa?" potong Serizawa tidak terima.

"Ya, hanya untuk hari ini saja," sahut Takeshi seraya bangkit dari posisinya. "Satu hari satu kali."

Serizawa tak percaya jadwal permainan yang dibuat saudara kembar itu seperti jadwal meminum obat saja.

"Kalau kau mau, kau masih memiliki kesempatan lagi besok," ucap Takeshi yang langsung disambut acungan jempol oleh Manabu.

Selanjutnya, dua saudara kembar itu berjalan bersama menjauhi Serizawa yang masih diam di tempatnya. Hening yang terjadi setelah itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Serizawa merasakan sebuah tepukan yang sedikit keras di bahu kanannya.

"Sepertinya hari ini hari sialmu." Tokaji yang mengatakan hal itu dengan santai malah membuat emosi Serizawa semakin terpancing. Ingin rasanya ia memberi pukulan tepat di wajah sialan pengatur serangan kelompoknya itu. "Lalu... jangan lupakan jumlah hutangmu padaku," ucap Tokaji seraya berlalu dari sana.

Serizawa berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Tokio. Ia duduk tepat di depat sahabatnya yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum geli dari tadi.

"Tendanglah sekali lagi."

Ucapan Tokio membuat Serizawa mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat, pria yang duduk di hadapannya kini mengangsurkan sebuah gumpalan bola kecil yang terbuat dari kertas.

"Cobalah, Tamao. Aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu jika kau mampu melakukannya," sambung Tokio.

Serizawa memicingkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini ejekan atau apa. "Hadiah?"

"Ya. Cepat lakukan dan jangan banyak bicara," ucap Tokio seraya melemparkan bola kertasnya ke arah Serizawa.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Serizawa untuk membolak-balikkan bola kertas yang ada di tangannya. Sepertinya Tokio menyumpalkan kerikil kecil untuk membuat benda itu memiliki masa. Ia melihat sejenak ke arah Tokio yang menata ulang kartu di atas meja sebelum bangkit untuk mencoba memperbaiki kegagalannya.

Tokio memperhatikan Serizawa yang bersiap menendang secara sekasama. Ia sendiri menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu termasuk orang aneh. Serizawa bukanlah orang yang terlalu mempermasalahkan kekalahan di medan perang, namun pria pendek itu pasti tidak akan menyerah begitu saja dengan permainan. Menurutnya, kurang tepat jika Serizawa disebut sebagai orang yang menakutkan. Konyol lebih tepat.

Serizawa terlihat memperhatikan bola dan tong sampah yang tidak jauh darinya secara bergantian. Ukuran bola kertas ini lebih besar dari bola pimpong. Kesempatannya untuk berhasil sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Oke, Tokio. Perhatikan ini."

Hembusan napas kerasa keluar dari mulut Serizawa. Ia melangkah mendekat dan menganyunkan kakinya. Berhasil. Bola kertas itu berhasil ia tendang, dan ketika benda ringan itu masuk tepat di dalam tong sampah, Serizawa berteriak gembira.

"YEAAAAAAAAH," teriaknya seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Ekspresi senangnya sama sekali tak tertutupi. "Kau melihatnya, Tokio?"

Di lain sisi, Tokio mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Aku berhasil." Serizawa tak henti-hentinya berteriak memuji keberhasilannya. "Tendangan yang hebat, bukan?"

"Ya," jawab Tokio seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri motornya. "Kemarilah, kau berhak mendapatkan janjiku."

Serizawa menghampiri Tokio yang mengangsurkan sebuah helm untuknya. Raut heran tergambar di wajahnya.

"Ambil ini."

"Helm?" tanya Serizawa.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Motorku?"

Serizawa memandang helm yang kini ada di tangannya. Untuk apa Tokio memberinya ini?

"Seperti permainan tadi, aku percaya kau akan berhasil mengendarai motor dengan baik," ucap Tokio seolah mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Serizawa.

Seringai lebar tergambar di wajah Serizawa. "Seharusnya kau juga percaya kalau aku akan cepat bisa jika kau sering meminjamkannya untukku."

Raut wajah Tokio berubah seketika. "Hei, kau masih punya hutang spion padaku−"

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar," ucap Serizawa seraya berjalan meninggalkan Tokio yang terus berbicara.

"−kalau kau merusakkan motorku lagi, hutangmu tidak akan cepat selesai. Hoi, Tamao! Dengarkan aku!"

"Haaaah, bilang saja kau tidak ingin meminjamkannya."

Tokio mengejar Serizawa yang terus saja berjalan menjauhinya. "Bukan begitu. Hoi, Tamao! Dengarkan aku dulu! Hoi!"

Itulah Serizawa Tamao. Pemimpin salah satu geng di sekolah Suzuran yang konyol, dan selalu berlagak bodoh ketika disinggung soal hutang.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Plot cerita ini adalah ketika Serizawa's army baru saja kalah dari GPS. Kalau dilihat dari segi film, cerita ini berada di tengah-tengahnya, hehe *dicium Genji**

**Yah, saya sukaaaaaaa banget interaksi pertemanan di film ini. Apalagi antara Serizawa dan Tokio. Dan si sini hanya Tokio yang berani manggil Serizawa dengan Tamao karena mereka udah temenan dari kelas satu.**

**Sudah itu saja. Jika penasaran sama film-nya bisa langsung di tonton kedua serinya langsung. Dijamin bagus karena selain action, film ini juga menggambarkan persahabatan. Memang yah, persahabatan cowok itu sangat menakjubkan **

**Kritik dan saran? Silahkaaaan ^^**


End file.
